


Lunch Date

by Velle1074



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Death adores life., F/F, Fluff, Kiara's the sun, Lunch date, MoriTaka - Freeform, Takamori, They're both precious, Tsundere, just a oneshot, we love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: Kiara and Calli go out for a late lunch together.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Lunch Date

"I'm your Mori, and I hope you remember me." Her voice sounded through the stream "Bye~!"

She hit the mute button right as the outro remix started to play, slightly humming to herself while she went to check the time. **1:02 pm** , her phone read. 

"Ah.." She leaned a little back on her chair and stretched her arms. "I should probably head out and get some lunch." she mumbled to herself, feeling her hunger grow.

She was supposed to end her stream an hour before but she got into it and decided to continue, extending another hour. She didn't mind it much, she enjoyed it anyway. Her gaze traveled to her pc and realized the outro had just ended. She cleared her throat, unmuted her mic, then let out a big, slightly raspy, "PEACE, Uh!" 

Watching the chat spam flow with multiple `Peace`s and things she couldn't quite catch up on, she ended the stream. Calli stood up and started to fix up her gameplace. She shut down the four of her computers to let it rest and fixed her chair into place. 

She had just finished posting a tweet, saying thank you to the viewers, when a text notification popped up her screen. 

> **> Calli! I just noticed your stream finishing, have you eaten yet? **

The message was sent by no one other than the flaming bird, Kiara. Just a Calli finished reading the text, another one sent.

> **> If not, do you want to go meet up to eat somewhere?**   
>  **> I lost track of time and got a little worked up on work so I haven't eaten either. So I just thought I'd invite you to lunch! :D**

Calli thought about it. It didn't seem too bad and it has been awhile since both of them had met up. She shrugged and sent a text back.

> **Sure :) <**   
>  **Where do you want to meet up and go? <**

Calli hummed silently to herself as she walked into her kitchen, phone in hand.

On the other hand, in a different neighborhood, the excited squeal of a chicken could be heard.

> **> I'm kind of feeling up to some Sushi, if you'd like? **

Kiara then sent a cute sticker of a small orange cat rolled up in a green blanket, wrapped like sushi with its paws slightly out. Calli soon replied and they continued to talk as they prepared themselves to go out. 

_**Around 20 minutes later.**_

"Ah- Calli~!" The excited phoenix exclaimed "You made it!"

Calli wore a small smile as she raised her hand a bit to greet the girl in front of her. "Sup." The phoenix then grinned and teased "Seriously though Calli~ I didn't actually think you'd agree to go to a date with me."

The reaper let out a small disapproving groan. She mumbled "It's not a date." Kiara just hummed and nonchalantly grabbed the other girl's hand, intertwining it with her own. "It so is!" Calli sighed, not having enough energy to argue and deciding to ignore the phoenix's choice of words. _`We're just going out to eat, that's all.`_ The reaper thought to herself.

"Anyways, I'm starving." Calli looked over at Kiara "You said you had a place to eat in mind?" Kiara immediately brightened up. "Yeah! There's this one place that Ina told me about. She said the place was pretty nice and that the sushi was delicious." 

_'How Blinding..'_ Calli held in her smile, watching as the bubbly phoenix rambled about the said place. _'Her smile is always so bright and warm . . It's comforting, really. She's kind of like the sun..'_ The reaper shook her head and looked straight back to the direction the phoenix was pulling her at. 

She refused to let Kiara see the slight warmth spreading on her cheeks. Calli knew it would only lead to the phoenix teasing her again.

The moment they arrived at the place, Kiara had eagerly pulled Calli into the restaurant. Calli ignored the tinge of disappointment when Kiara's hand slipped away from her own. They both sat down and checked out the menu.

Galaxy eyes flicked up and watched as Calli silently hummed to herself. She studied the reaper's features, noting her calm peaceful look as her eyes scanned the menu she held.

Captivated by the reaper, Kiara didn't realize that she started to stare. Calli soon noticed the unwavering gaze directed at her and wondered if she had done something to make the phoenix stare. "Do you have anything to say to me or something?" The reaper asked, slight unease present in her voice.

"Hm?" Kiara blinked, breaking out of her trance. "You looked like you wanted to say something so. ."

"Ah," the phoenix gave her a sheepish smile, pink hue forming on her cheeks at the realization of being caught. "I was just thinking about something, sorry if I made you uncomfy or anything!"

"No, no. It's fine. What were you thinking so deep about?" Calli asked, then added "If you don't mind me knowing, of course." The phoenix connected her eyes with the reaper and gave her a coy smile. "I was just thinking of how beautiful you looked, especially up close."

Calli averted her gaze, cheeks reddening at the other girl's genuinely toned words. " _Guh!_ Actually, you know what? Just shut up." Kiara giggled at the flustered reaper in front of her. "I'm assuming you already know what to order since you have time to be joking around."

Kiara's smile turned into a small pout. "But Calli~!" she whined "I was just telling the truth, you know!" Calli let out a frustrated groan despite her flustered state and the phoenix once again laughed. After that, they went back to discussing what they wanted to order with each other.

A moment of time passed before a server had approached them. They confirmed their chosen dishes and continued conversing.

"So this is the first time the two of us have gone to a sushi restaurant together, huh?" Kiara nodded and smiled. "Yeah, normally we'd just go to Yakiniku places so this is a first."

Kiara leaned back on her chair and glanced at the few chattering people around them. "It doesn't seem like alot of people know about the place though." Calli nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the place is pretty nice though. You said Ina recommended here, correct?"

"Mhm!" Kiara grinned "That's why I bet the food is also good."

"Perhaps." Calli responded and hummed. "The atmosphere is pretty chill too. In most places, it's more . . busy? and quite loud with people talking everywhere."

"Maybe that's why Ina liked it here. Since it's peaceful and all." They continued their conversation in peace, passing time by as they awaited their meals.

* * *

Now, it was the reaper's turn to be captivated by the phoenix. Her eyes watched as the bird happily laughed while she told her story. She studied the phoenix silently, watching her eyes light up more and more as time passed by.

Their half finished meals were laid in front of them, and more people had entered the establishment. They didn't mind though, it was like they were on their own little world. Soon, Calli was unable to stop the soft adoring smile from forming onto her lips as she stared at the phoenix. "Cute.."

Her eyes widened and she cleared her throat, silently hoping that the phoenix didn't hear. She didn't. 

"Huh? Did you say something Calli?" Kiara asked, puzzled.

"What?" Calli asked and then denied "No, I didn't. You good Kusotori?" Calli shifted on her seat as Kiara contemplated to herself. Kiara shrugged "Thought I heard someone. I'm probably just hearing things. But that's not important so anyways!"

The reaper let out a silent breath of relief as Kiara happily continued her story.

* * *

  
A few hours had passed when they noticed that the sun was close to disappearing and that the night was soon to arrive.

"Ah- It's getting a little late, huh." Kiara checked the time on her phone and wore a slight frown. She didn't want to separate with the reaper just yet, but she couldn't stay to talk longer either. "I forgot I have a stream in, like, an hour." She internally sighed in disappointment.

Noticing the phoenix's saddened expression, Calli gave her a small smile. "It's fine, we can continue chatting again next time." _Next time_. With that said, the phoenix's mood lifted and she beamed once again. "Yeah, of course!"

After that, both of them had proceeded to exit the establishment. While saying their goodbyes, Kiara smiled at Calli and tiptoed, letting her eyes close. She lifted her face up to the reaper's, puckering her lips together with a small hint of smile. A short moment passed and Calli stared at the phoenix with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Waiting for my goodbye kiss~" Kiara giggled as she tried to keep her stance up, eyes opening to lock gazes with the reaper. Calli glanced at the phoenix who had a playful smile on her face. The reaper groaned in disapproval "Shut it Kusotori." She grumbled "Also stop doing that, there are people around, you know?"

"Not until I get my kiss~!" The phoenix pushed on with a small smirk. She heard the repear sigh in annoyance and laughed. "Okay, Okay, I'll stop now." Her eyes locked with the reaper's and Calli shook her head at the phoenix. "Guh. I swear to God, Kusotori." Kiara just laughed again and gave her a soft close-eyed smile.

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them.

Suddenly, Kiara's breath hitched and her eyes fluttered wide open, startled at the warm sensation of lips against her cheek. Frozen, Kiara could only set her gaze in front of her. She swore the reaper's lips lingered longer than it was supposed to. 

She watched Calli hesitantly pull back, a slight blush evident on her cheeks. Kiara could tease her there and then but she just continued gaping at the girl in front of her, hand coming up to cup her own cheek, and eyes blinking.

"Don't get used to it." Calli told her, turning her head away from the phoenix. She cleared her throat. "Jā matane." _(I'll See you later)_. Kiara watched the reaper walk away, body still paralyzed.

For a moment of time, the only words her mind could come up with was _Holy Shit. Calli! ♥_

* * *

_Bonus information...._

The moment Calli turned away from Kiara, her face burned bright red in embarrassment. I'm never doing that again, she thought. Although, it was kind of worth it. Seeing the phoenix's surprised but bright and happy smile afterwards made her feel like the embarrassment was worth it. Maybe she could get used to i- **No**. Never Again. _Guh_.

On the other hand, a warm feeling had overwhelmed the phoenix. She silently shrieked to herself and happily went home, where she immediately started preparing for her upcoming stream. The chat could definitely tell that their boss was in an awfully good mood.

Although, her good mood didn't really prevent her from talking to her Kfp employees about the Phoenix burger rumor. Let's just say some of them took a long vacation . . _in a certain room_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed~!  
> Sorry for any mistakes that I may not have noticed ^^;


End file.
